Host Club A to Z
by freckles-knows
Summary: A drabble/one shot for every letter of the alphabet. Eventually.
1. Argyle

**A/N: I recently asked someone to name off a word for every letter in the alphabet. They didn't know why they were doing it, but I'm going to be using them for A-Z prompts. I'm going to try to post them in alphabetical order, so updates might be far between as this does not mean that's how I'm going to work on them. **

**This one is a bit rushed because I wanted to get it up today, and as it's currently 11:37pm my time, I think I'll just make it to have it up on Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

Christmas was coming to the Host Club. The week's cosplays had been absolutely insane as far as Haruhi was concerned. They had been reindeer, elves, a real life nativity scene and, for some reason, snow men. When they arrived at the 3rd music room Friday afternoon, it had appeared as though Kyoya had finally put his foot down, because their costumes consisted of simple Christmas sweaters.

A few patrons seemed disappointed, as if they had been looking forward to some much more extravagant costumes, but most seemed to think it was sweet and endearing. The matching sweaters and pants (and of course, good looks) made it seem like they had come off a model family Christmas card.

Everyone was in their places. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing up the 'present' idea, and talking about unwrapping one another when they got home. Hunny and Mori were entertaining their guests with sweets. Tamaki was doing what he did best, which was making girls swoon. Even Kyoya was taking customers. That meant, of course, that Haruhi was making her rounds serving tea around the room.

"Oh Kyoya-kun, how I do enjoy when you take guests." He had a group of at least seven customers surrounding him.

"I only wish I could indulge myself in your company more often, but I find I often have to rob myself of such pleasures." Haruhi was approaching his group as he said this, and she saw the smile plastered on his face. It always made her shiver. That smile did not belong in his face.

Well, that was not entirely true. When he was trying to frighten others or trying to get a point across he often smiled. That, or when he was with customers. Either way, Haruhi knew that he was not truly happy right now, but that he went right on pretending that he was.

"Haruhi, please pour the tea." She startled out of her reprieve and saw the smiling Kyoya looking at her expectantly. Something in his expression told her that she would be receiving some sort of lecture later, once the customer's ears were well out of range for the afternoon.

"Sorry, Senpai. I could not help but listen how the lovely ladies complemented you so. I only hope that I can garner a fraction of the affection they have for you someday." Little white lies like this were becoming easier from all of her time at the club. Good or bad, that's how it was. She let the girls simper over that for a moment before pouring their tea and moving on.

Once official hours were over, they gathered around one of the smaller tables like they did every day. Hikaru stretched and yawned while Kaoru examined his fingernails lazily.

"They really seemed to be eating it up today" they commented in unison.

"Of course they were!" Tamaki stood from his seat and started pacing dramatically. "The old year ending, making way for the new! The solstice, too, is almost upon us. The perfect balance of day and night. And then after that, they days will start getting longer, once again filling their lives with more joy and light. Anyone who is not moved by this must be a monster, indeed!"

"I had a chat with Hitachiin-san. She said argyle was making a comeback this year. It seems she was right. Give her my thanks, you two." Kyoya snapped his notebook shut as Tamaki fell to his knees.

* * *

**A/N: Also, this is Kyoya/Haruhi because they're the main two I focus on in this first one, plus if there is any "romance-y" stuff in any of these, it will be between them. It does not mean EVERY story will center around them. By the end of this, I'm sure everyone will have the spotlight shone on them at some point.**


	2. Bronze

**A/N: This one is totally drabble length. But, I knew the moment my friend who made this list (again, not knowing what it would be used for) said the 'B' word was bronze that it would end up something like this. I'm rather happy with how it turned out all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot it on the first one, but I don't feel like editing and updating it. But as always, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

At one point he had given up. Of course 'giving up' meant not trying at all, and still being at the top of his class. Even like this, he felt that no one could touch him. It irked him to know that he could be doing so much more, but being the third born son, he also knew his place.

Bronze. Not gold, not silver, but bronze. He still placed and his praises would still be sung, unlike his sister. But he could never outshine his older brothers. That wasn't entirely true either; he could with any amount of effort. Yet he knew, that as the one who was born into placing bronze, he never should.

He was a bird trapped in an abnormally small box. His wings would never be fully stretched, but he should still sing his pretty song.

Then the idiot came. He tried his infallible patience. He wreaked havoc on his demeanor. He cracked his pleasant mask. At one point, he was worried the dunce might have splintered his sanity.

Then the challenge came. Such simple words left his giant idiotic mouth. He doesn't even remember exactly what was said. The message was clear all the same. Why not try? Why not spread your wings? Why settle for bronze when you know you can get the gold?

From that moment on there was no settling. There was no being trapped in a small cramped box. There was definitely no bronze.

Kyoya would get gold or he would die trying.


	3. Chore

**A/N: To be found after.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru woke to Kaoru shoving him out of their bed. The cold floor on his skin was not the first thing he wanted to deal with in the morning. He sat up on his elbows and looked at his twin through heavily lidded eyes.

"What _did_ you do that for?"

"I tried waking you other ways" Kaoru said innocently. "I stroked your face and gently called your name, I shook you, I poked you, I shook you harder, I started shouting your name, I shook you so hard I was worried I was going to rattle your brain, and then I finally had to shove you off. It was either that or a bucket of cold water" he said matter-of-factly, "and I figured that would be worse."

Hikaru huffed, stood up and got his uniform from the closet to get dressed. Being Hikaru could be such a task.

It proved to be just that as the day went on. In maths, he put up a very diligent show of pretending the material did not bore him to death. How could the teacher think that they did not already know this? They had basically covered the material three weeks ago. He looked around at his fellow classmates and saw that several them were obviously struggling. He gritted his teeth.

Being Hikaru could be such a responsibility.

Lunch was not much better. Kyoya-senpai had called a last minute meeting to discuss the division of patrons as Mori-senpai was out getting his tonsils removed. This meant that Haruhi would have to pair up with Hunny-senpai to appear to 'comfort hit distress'. Haruhi's customers were now being split up between the twins and Tamaki.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will get four of Haruhi's patrons, and Tamaki will take on the other two." Kyoya scribbled the decision down on his clipboard as he spoke.

"Kyoya-senpai, why do we get twice as many as milord?" He frowned for added affect.

"There's two of you and one of him. Even he can't handle every one," he brusquely replied.

"But senpai," Hikaru started, "you could take on a few-"

"I will be spending the afternoon figuring out how the price we will be paying for the loss of Mori-senpai's voice for the next week. See you lot after school." Kyoya stood up from his couch, excusing the meeting.

"Not like he talks much anyway," Hikaru muttered under is breath. He felt Kaoru's hand on his shoulder attempting to make him feel better.

Being Hikaru was a job.

Club time came, and with the extra four girls, they really had to step up their game. Hikaru was lovingly holding his brother, running is hands through his hair, and was inwardly cringing that these girls actually thought that they were worthy of his brother. Or of him, for that matter. They, who couldn't even tell them apart, nor even really care. They really shouldn't even be allowed to look at the two of them in this special moment.

Being Hikaru was a most sacred duty.

Hikaru and Kaoru went home. They sat back to back while they worked on their homework. They sat across from each other while they ate dinner. They sat next to each other while they watched television. They climbed into bed together, and Hikaru threw a protective arm over his younger brother as they settled in for the night. Hikaru thought about the day, and realized with a groan that the following day would be much the same…As well as the day after that and the day after that.

Being Hikaru was such a chore, but someone had to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously the first thing that came to mind was a Haruhi-centric fic. But I thought that was too obvious. So, I thought "What would one of the boys find to be a chore? Hmmm… Why not Hikaru!" And here we are. Hope you liked it.  
**


	4. Delineate

**A/N: This is why you should let people know WHY they're randomly choosing words for every letter of the alphabet. Or maybe not. Who knows, really. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**

* * *

**

"Let me delineate this for you as best as I can," that smile had made grown men quake with fear, and Haruhi was glad she had never been on the receiving end of it, "You are not to ever enter that door again. Do not speak to, touch or look at our club members or patrons. If you even think about discussing the events from today with anyone… Well, lets just say that it would not be the best idea you have ever had." Kyoya tilted his head up so that his glasses caught the light, obscuring his face. Except for the smile. That he left for them to see.

Predictably the two fools cowered before feeling from the room. They had spied in on the changing rooms with digital cameras in hand, apparently taking photos for their girlfriends. Haruhi really didn't understand what type of girl would make her boyfriend take shirtless, or possibly nude, photos of other boys for her. Of course it _could_ have posed a problem had she still been in the changing rooms. But since she hadn't been, the two idiots had gotten off rather easily; just scared enough that they would never think about doing it again.

Hikaru had been trying not to laugh throughout the entire ordeal. He had been angry at first, but once Kyoya had started to handle it, he relaxed. Once they had fled, he couldn't hold it in. "Delineate, Kyoya-senpai? Was that really necessary?"

"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Use larger words to make others feel inferior. It is a low trick, but sometimes it does come in handy." He sank down in the nearest sofa while taking off his glasses. "I guess we are done for the day. I will see you all tomorrow. Haruhi, come here for a second."

Wondering what she could have done this time, she sat on the opposite side of a small glass coffee table. "Senpai?"

"There is the possibility that my, ah, over the top reaction might have put an idea in their heads that there is something to hide. You must change behind a locked door for the next few weeks, just in case." He let himself have a self-satisfied smirk. "It's really totally unnecessary after the way they ran out of here, but they might tell someone else and give them the idea."

She watched as he became lost in thought, smirk still on his face. She was never quite able to fully explain it to her father, but as far as she could tell Kyoya-senpai never smiled when he was happy. He smiled when he was trying to placate patrons, and he smiled a very different smile when he was frightening some unfortunate souls. But whenever he was truly happy with something, it was a smirk that crossed his face.

"Can I help you with something Haruhi?" Red flooded her face. She had been caught staring.

"N-no. Just thinking, senpai. I will see you tomorrow." She quickly stood up and left the room.

The smirk was slow to leave his face. That girl was very peculiar. He could never quite put his finger on it, nor would he admit it, but she had a way to make him feel unnerved. As if she could somehow see through him and his schemes. He shrugged it off, gathered his things, and locked the 3rd music room behind him as he left.

* * *

**A/N: That whole "smirk vs. smile" thing is something that I've been attempting to explore for a while through a longer fit, but it's never ended up just right, so I guess this will do for now.**


End file.
